Labyrinth: The Dark Side
by CaptKJaneway
Summary: What would happen if Sarah had no memory of her adventure in the Labyrinth. If she couldn't remember her friends or the King himself. What if she was forced to do it all over again? The is the story of the real Labyrinth. The dark and twisted Labyrinth th
1. In The Beginning, It Is Always Dark

Title: Labyrinth: The Dark Side 

Author: DocBevCrusher

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except some of the wardrobe that Sarah wears. Most of the lines are from the movie The Labyrinth. Please dont sue! I'm a poor college student!

Reviews: Please be gentle its my first Fic. If you have any ideas for me please feel free to tell me i will try and incorporate them as best i can!

Summary: What would happen if Sarah had no memory of her adventure in the Labyrinth. If she couldn't remember her friends or the King himself. What if she was forced to do it all over again? The is the story of the real Labyrinth. The dark and twisted Labyrinth that was never shown. This time, there is only one way to win. Through real dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, Sarah will realize the true nature of the Goblin King and his maze.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Chapter 1: In the beginning, it is always dark.

Prologue:

It was dark in the Underground. There was no noise save for the occasional rustle of the trees. Jareth, King of the Goblins, stood at his balcony door and gazed out over his empire. It was too quiet. It was always too quiet at night. Now that she was gone. He clenched his fists in agitation.

'How could she do this to me? I gave her everything. I offered her her dreams. Why couldnt she see that?'

He sighed. Another voice spoke up. 'She was too young. She didnt understand what i was offering her. She was only a child.'

This time he spoke out loud. "I let her off easy this time. Next time she will not be so lucky."

A humming filled the room. It was centered around Jareth's now outstretch hand. Slowly he drew his hand across his Labyrinth. The magic flowed out engulfing each section. The Hedge maze, the Forest, the Stone Maze, the Oubliette, each time altering it, reverting it back to the way it was before. Darker, larger, wilder. Even the creatures were changing. Becoming thier original selves. The Goblins, who had undergone the more intense changes, were finally back to normal. Huge and powerful, they carried swords and battle axe's. Thier lust for mortal flesh was unquenching. Only Jareth with his magic was able to control them.

The Labyrinth itself turned black and gave off a shined appearance. Almost like black marble. The moon, which had previously been a bright shade of white, turned sickly yellow and cast menacing shadows. The linchen on the walls of the great Labyrinth grew claws from its offshutes and its eyes turned blood red.

Jareth's eyes followed the progress his magic was making across his Labyrinth. A smile played about on his lips. He pulled out three crystals from the air and twirled them on his fingers.

"Such a pity."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

5 Years Later...

Running. It seemed like she was always running these days. Away from her Stepmother, her father, her peers. Noone understood her. Her classmates sneered at her. Calling her a freak, bookworm. Her teachers constantly scolded her, telling her to pay attention and to get her head out of the clouds. Her father ignored her and her stepmother resented her. Even Toby was beginning to change. He became more selfish, taking what he wanted from her room. He was only 5 but noone watched him. He'd steal things from her room and brake them. Claiming the dog did it. Merlin. Her only friend.

She looked down at her faithful sheep dog and smiled. They were both soaking wet. She was 20 now, a sophomore in college. She wanted to be an actress. Like her mother.

They stopped for a moment to catch thier breath and then took off again. She was late getting home. Having lost track of the time. She was engrossed in her new book, "The Secret Country." Karen would have her head.

The house was in front of them in moments. She knew what Karen would say and so sent Merlin to the garage to get dry, promising him she'd bring out a towel and some food. She trudged up the stairs and almost made it to the door before Karen swung it open.

"Where have you been? You've made us late!" she shouted and pointed at her shoes. "Take those off you'll ruin the floor."

"I lost track of the time. I was reading. I'm Sorry. It's not like you never get to go out."

"Dont take that tone of voice with me young lady or i'll get rid of that dog of yours." She slamed the door and pointed a menacing finger at Sarah.

Sarah sighed and headed upstairs. Her father was on the way down. "Oh your home, good, Toby is taking a nap, we already fed him so you just have to watch him when he wakes up. Well we're off, bye honey!" He kissed her cheek and opened the door for his wife. "Dont wait up!" He called and they were gone.

"Dont wait up" she mocked and started up the stairs again. She checked in on Toby and then went to change. It was only 6 so she put on her most comfortable khaki pants from express and a dark blue form fitting baby doll tee shirt. Her wardrobe had definately improved.

She sat at her vanity and brushed her long brown hair out. It was beginning to friz so she pulled it up in a messy bun. Her room looked much like it did before. Except the only stuffed animal she had now was a fox in a knights costume who gaurded her bed. She had given the rest to Toby. Books lined all her shelves now.

One book in particular caught her eye and she went to pull it down. Across its front were the words "The Labyrinth" in gold.

"The Labyrinth," she read "Through dangers untold..." "CRASH" "What the hell was that!" Sarah yelled and ran downstairs.

"Toby what have you done?" She asked the 5 year old, taking in the carnage in the living room. Karens prized lamp was on the hardwood floor in a million pieces.

"Ugly lamp! It go bye bye!" Toby squeeled in laughter and ran in circles around the couch.

It was true the lamp was hideous, but Sarah would get blamed for this not Toby. "Toby go to your room." She said calmy.

"NO!" screamed the child and continued to run.

"GODDAMNIT TOBY GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"GODDAMNIT! GODDAMNIT! GODDAMNIT!" He repeated and finally stopped. He was quite dizzy and landed on the floor with a thump.

"God help me toby if you dont go to your room i swear i will have the goblins take you away!" 'Boy that was cheesy' she thought to herself.

Toby considered her threat and then ran up the stairs. Sarah glanced at the lamp and went to get the broom and dust pan. This was bad. Very bad. Karen was going to turn into a psychopath when she got home.

Sarah finished cleaning the mess and went in search of her wirlwind of a brother. He was always leaving destruction in his path. She found him in his room playing with some building blocks. She kneeled down next to him and looked him in the face. "Toby why did you break Karen's lamp?"

Toby said nothing and continued to play with his toys.

"Toby are you listening to me? Why did you break the lamp?"

"Cause!" he yelled and through his wooden block at her. It hit her square in the forehead.

"OW! You son of a... Thats it! I wish the goblins would come and take you away! RIGHT NOW!" Toby started screaming and Sarah headed to the kitchen to get some ice. She pulled out a zip lock bag from a drawer and filled it with ice. After placing it on her forehead she headed back upstairs. Toby was still screaming. As she stepped onto the landing to the second floor the lights went out.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

In the Underground:

Jareth sat on his throne and watched the events play through at Sarah's home. She was so close to saying the words that would once again bring him back to her life. She had changed it was true. But only slightly. She was still a child in his eyes.

He watched as her brother snuck out of his room and deliberatly knocked over the lamp. The boy was becoming quite the little instigator. A chip off the old block if he did say so himself.

He relished in the thought that he would once again have Sarah in his clutches. He wanted revenge on the girl. But her triumph was partly his fault. If he had let her run the real Labyrinth things would have been different.

He went back to watching the crystal, she was heading back upstairs now. She looked beautiful, the years had improved her looks. She was thin and shapely, everything a young woman ought to be. In his opinion anyway. 'No I musnt think like this! I musnt let my heart be hurt again. It will destroy me if she refuses me again.'He looked back down at his crystal, Sarah was about to explode in anger. He could feel it.

"OW! You son of a... Thats it! I wish the goblins would come and take you away! RIGHT NOW!"

There was his chance. The moment he'd been waiting for. He quickly called for his goblins.

"A child has been wished away. You know what to do. I shall be with you shortly." He stated and waved them away.

"Yessss Masssster." They said and disapeared in a cloud of black glitter.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Sarah's house:

A storm was gathering outside. The wind and rain began to pick up and there was a flash of lightning. It lit up the hallway for a second. Long enough for Sarah to see movement in Toby's room.

She groped blindly in the hallyway, searching for the switch. "Its ok Toby, the storm must have knocked out the power."

By now he had stopped screaming. It was earily silent in the house. She thought she heard wimpering. She couldnt find the switch so she used the wall to guide her steps. She headed left towards toby's room. Another flash of lightning came followed by a clap of thunder making her jump. 'the last time i said those words there was a storm then too.' I gotta stop saying those damn words. Not that they work. i also have to STOP TALKING TO MYSELF.'

She reached toby's room and stopped. "Toby? Are you ok? Its gonna be ok i'm right here. Please say something."

Lightning flashed again lighting the empty room. 'Empty! Where is he!' She walked farther into the room and tripped on Toby's blocks. She managed to keep her balance however. Thats when she noticed she wasnt alone. There was someone standing in the corner of the room.

'Ok scary person in the corner, backing away now' she thought 'i've seen waaaay too many scary movies where this turns out bad.'

"Leaving so soon?" asked the figure. He had a strong british accent.

"Oh you know...places to see...people to meet..." She trailed off softly. She was not going to let this person intimidate her.

Jareth smirked to himself and stepped out of the shadows. She was just as fiesty as ever, yet with a hint a subtly that was most pleasing.

Sarah looked up at the powerful stranger. She had a nagging feeling that she had met him somewhere before. His mismatched eye's were strange, they pulled you in and made you feel like a bug under a magnifying glass. They made her shiver. She thought back to the book she had been just been holding. His wild blond hair, his two different colored eyes, his clothing, all in black, in reminded her of something.

"Your him arent you? Your the Goblin King. Where's my brother? Where have you taken him?"

Jareth swished his cape around and pionted out the window. "He's there, in my castle." Indeed there was now a castle surrounded by a great maze out the window. "Do you still want to look for him?"

Sarah stared out the window. She had never seen a maze as big and elaborate as the one before her now. It looked dark and depressing. As if someone had turned out the light that was the Labyrinth's soul.

"I'll make you a deal Goblin King, if i win you return myself and my brother back to our home safe and sound."

Jareth backed away from the window and came up behind her. reaching for a lock of her hair and tugging softly. It smelled of peaches. "And if you lose?" He asked.

Sarah walked towards the window, trying to get a better view of the Labyrinth.

"I will take my brothers place, and be turned into a goblin, its not his fault he's involved."

The house disapeared behind her and became a dieing oak tree and dark colored sand. They were tinted red by the setting sun in the distance.

"A very noble thing to do. Taking his place. I never would have expected that from you. Its a deal."

"You dont know anything about me!" She said pointing a finger at him. "The only thing you know about is stealing children for your sick pleasure!"

Jareth's eyes narrowed and he stepped close to her, bringing his hands up to her shoulders.

He shook her sharply and said, "Your one to talk, i didnt wish my brother away! Its my job to take those who are unwanted! That is it! Nothing more! Now go!"

He yelled and pushed her away from him. Frustration making him push her harder then he meant to.

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth or you become one of us..." He began to disapear at this, a clock forming in his place. "...forever."

The clock now shined clear, it read 13 o'clock.

"Such a pity."

Sarah turned back to the Labyrinth and sighed. This night was turning into more than she bargained for. And it was only just beginning.

'What have i gotten myself into?'

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 


	2. Curiouser and Curiouser

Discalimer: I dont own anything!

Reviews: Please!

Elandria: Thanks for the idea! I think you'll like how i incorporated it! Hope you like this chapter! More soon!

acdecnerd: Thanks for the review! Glad you like the story!

Alexsara: Thank you! Here's the next chapter more coming soon!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 2: Curiouser and Curiouser

The wind blew in Sarah's face as she stared out across the Labyrinth. It was warm, the sun was just rising, peaking through the trees in the far off distance. Time however would not stand still for her. Time was her only companion now.

She carefully picked her way down the small incline, holding her hands out to guide herself. Her feet started to slide, it felt like flying. However gravity was not her friend today. She landed on the rim of a fountain in front of the outer walls of the Labyrinth. The fountain portrayed what looked to be a dwarf peeing.

Flashback:

Bubbles...floating in the air...the source of Jareth's powers...they were not a good sign. Hoggle watched as the three bubbles headed straight for him. He was at his usual spot near the invisible front gate of the Labyrinth, relieving himself in the fountain. As the floating crystals came closer Jareth's voice whispered from the clouds.

"For your part in the past, as well as the future."

Then the world went dark.

End Flashback

"Gotta love the De'cor" she said sarcastically and picked herself up off the ledge. As she stood her eyes wandered up the fountain. The statue was very realistic. If you looked quick enough you could swear the dwarf was breathing. But that was impossible. Statue's dont breathe.

'you cant take anything for granted in this place' she thought. 'where did that come from?'

She continued on her way towards the wall. It was a dark grey color, covered in weeds and vines. There were little bugs flying around near the vines. As Sarah got closer she realized that the bugs weren't bugs at all. They were fairies. Not very nice looking ones either. They glowed a bright red color, with fangs and claws. If one of the fairies got too close to another they imidiately attacked until one of them was dead. The ground was littered with dead fairies. Torn to pieces by thier comrades.

Sarah backed up and walked a little ways around the wall. There was no apparent door or opening that she could get through. Just solid stone. She stepped closer to a clear part of the wall, devoid of weeds and vines and tried pushing on the wall. Nothing.

"How do i get into this place?" she asked noone and continued walking. "This isnt fair Goblin King!" she shouted and kicked the wall.

"OW!" cried a small voice. A fairie came shooting out of a nest of weeds on the ground. "Who did that!" She cried and flew straight up into Sarah's face.

"Uh hi! Could you tell me how to get into the Labyrinth?"

The fairie turned a dark red and screeched, flinging herself at Sarah. Sarah, cought off guard swung at the fairie and managed to send her careening towards the wall, where she made a sickening splat and slid down to the ground.

Frustrated and upset that she'd taken a life Sarah screamed out at the massive wall in front of her.

"HOW DO I GET INTO THE LABYRINTH!"

A grinding sound filled the air and the wall to her left began to detach from the rest of the wall, swinging open.

'That'll work' she thought and stepped through the opening. The wall banged shut behind her and she jumped out of the way. To her left and right were never ending corridors. In front of her was another wall. 'Now what?' This wall looked exactly like the outer one. Except the vines seemed to have eyes that stared her. She took the right path and started walking. Aware that the eyes folowed her steps.

There was debree and tree branches littering the ground. However there were no trees in sight.

"This is impossible there has to be another way to go." She stopped and leaned against the right wall and closed her eyes. Trying to think. 'There has to be a trick to it.'

"OUCH!" she cried and turned around. Something had bitten her arm. She looked at her forarm and noticed a red mark apearing. 'what the hell bit me?'

She scanned the wall looking for the suspect and came upon a blue and green worm. She kneeled down in front of it and gave it an evil look.

"What did you bite me for?"

"Cause ya taste good."

"Well thanks but that hurt."

"Ya welcome."

"You dont by any chance know the way through this Labyrinth do you? I dont see any doors or passages or anything."

"There's one right across from you."

"No there isnt."

"Fine suit yourself then." The worm started to back into its little hole.

"Wait! but there isnt an opening."

"Use your brain girly, figure it out for yaself!" With that the worm was gone.

"Stupid worm. There's no opening there." Sarah got up and walked towards the wall stretching out her hand. "Must be on drugs or something." Her hand passed through the wall. "What the...?"

She waved her hand around in the gap. There was definately a hole there. She stepped through and went right continuing the way she was going. Things were definately looking up.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

At the castle:

CRASH a crystal smashed against the wall in Jareth's throne room. What was the girl thinking of? Asking how to get through the Labyrinth. She should know what she's doing by now. The beginning was always the same. Even though the rest has changed. She was acting weird in her house as well. Like she hadnt known him. He had decided to play along. Thinking it was part of her game. But she seemed genuenly confused. What was going on? Had she lost her mind?

"Thats it."

"Whatsssss it my King?" said the goblin posted at the door.

"I wasnt talking to you infidel. Now get out of my sight."

The Goblin lumbered out of the throne room.

Jareth went back to his contimplations. 'She must have lost her memory. Thats odd though, everyone who's lost has retained thier memories, so they may go on living with the knowledge that they failed. There would be no point in taking the memories away from the soul winner. This way they could cherish what they could have lost. I must investigate this further.'

Jareth disapeared from the throne room and reapeared in his library. It was filled floor to ceiling with books. There was a desk off to the right piled with paper work. The room doubled as a study. It was the quietest room in the castle. There was a fireplace that was at the moment blazing, with two comfy arm chairs in front of it. Each with a hassic in front of them for resting your feet. Jareth sat down at his desk and cleared it with his magic. The papers disapeared to be replaced with history books. The history of the labyrinth was inscribed within the many books pages. Somewhere in here there would be a clue to Sarah's memory loss.

In the mean time, Jareth made plans to once again try and win her heart. If she once again refused him he would leave her be for the rest of her life. Unless of course she lost...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	3. Anywhere But Here

Disclaimer: Nadda, cant claim a thing. 

Reviews: Yes Please!

Alexsara: Thank you again for the review! I'm glad you liked the worm!

Wolfariusorca: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! Dont worry i'm working on the next chapter now!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 3: Anywhere But Here

Sarah walked for what seemed like hours. Her feet were killing her and she had no idea where she was going. Left turn, right turn, right turn, left turn, dead end. They all looked the same to her. The sun had risen fully and it was beating down hard. She was starting to burn.

"God i'm hungry. I wish i had eaten something before i went on this little 'adventure'."

Sarah came to another dead end and turned around intending to go back. But the way was blocked that way as well.

"Oh COME ON! Cant you give a girl a break?"

She turned around again and came face to face with two doors. One black and one white. Letters started to appear on the doors white on the black and black on the white.

The question on the black door read:  
Born at the same time as the world, destined to live as long as the world, and yet never five weeks old. What is it?

The question on the white door read: What can't you see that is always before you?

Above the doors there was an inscription carved in the stone it said: Only one door may be chosen and one riddle answered correctly. Choose wisely. For the Right door will lead you to the center. The wrong door will lead you to the beginning.

Not being one who got riddles very easily Sarah stared at the two doors. Trying to decide which one to choose. 'Which riddle looks easier?' She looked again at the inscription above the door, 'The Right door or the wrong door...Right or wrong...Right...'

"Directions! its telling me which door to choose! I choose the right door!" She said and watched the left doors letters dissapear. She had chosen the black door. The inscription on the door glowed brighter. Now all she had to do was guess the answer.

"Born at the same time as the world, destined to live as long as the world, and yet never five weeks old. What is it." She read aloud and began to think. 'never 5 weeks old...obviously not animals, or bugs, something celestial perhaps...stars...no...the sun...no...comets...no...

"Damnit i dont know!" She cried and threw her hands up in the air. "Its not fair!"

"You say that so often." Came a voice just above her to the right. It was The Goblin King. Dressed just as dramatically as he had been a few hours ago. Except now he was in light grey.

"What do you want?"

"Just to see how your doing. Wondering if you want to give up yet." He lightly jumped down from the wall. He was well built. Not overly muscular. But very toned. He smelled of incense and magic.

Another memory surfaced in her head. A room with many stairs, and a song being sung. The vision faded and she focused on the Kings face again.

"I'm glad that your enjoying my misfortune, but could you please leave." She went back to studying the writing on the door.

"My poor Sarah, riddle getting to you? I could..." He ran his hands up and down her arms. "...get the door to open for you."

"You are a sick bastard, helping me cheat are you? Whats the catch Goblin King?" 'Just fear me love me do as i say and i will be your slave' Sarah shook her head. Weird visions and words kept popping into her head. It must be him. Trying to waylay me. Make me waste time.

"I do have a first name you know."

"Why should i care? Your just trying to make me waste time!" A flash of insight hit her at that moment. The moon goes through its cycle every month. A month is only 4 weeks!

"The answer is the moon!" The door swung inward leading to a path with bushes on either side. "You see, i dont need your help!" She stated and stormed through the door. His voice floated after her as she walked.

"My name is Jareth. Try not to wear it out."

She could almost feel him winking from his spot behind her. 'Smug bastard.' She turned around to see if he was still watching but he was gone. 'Back to his castle no doubt.'

Sarah continued on her way. It was creapier in this part of the labyrinth. The bushes seemed to have minds of thier own. They were constantly shaking. Like there was something trapped inside, trying its hardest to break free. She picked up her pace and began to jog lightly. Not wanting to tangle with whatever was infesting the bushes.

Sarah rounded a corner, determination etched on her face. She hadnt hit any dead ends yet so she felt she was making some progress.

Out of nowhere there came a loud roaring, the ground began to shake and the bushes shook even harder. It was coming from up ahead in the maze. Sarah stopped and listened. Trying to pinpoint its exact location. Suddenly, from a corner ahead of her, a large hairy creature jumped out and roared at her. When it didnt get the response it desired it began to run after her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Flashback:

5 Years ago:

The cage in which it was encased shook with the magnatude of the creatures screams. Jareth looked on in a mixture of half pitty and half excitement. Ever since Ludo had made the change he had been impossible to catch. For with his change there came a deadly side affect. Ludo's fur became poisonous to anyone who touched it. The inflicted fell into a deep sleep never to be awakened. As of yet there was no cure. Only Jareth's magic could capture Ludo. But until now he had been busy with other matters. So Ludo had been allowed to run free. Everyone in the Labyrinth was aware of the toxins in his fur. They kept well away from him at all times.

"This cage should keep him. Make sure he never sees the light of day." Jareth motioned for his goblins to take the cage away. It would be placed in one of his unused Oubliettes. Noone would be alowed in there, and there was no way out save one...

Present Day:

Jareth viewed the carnage of the cave with distaste. It seemed Ludo was smarter then he looked. He had discovered the door hidden in the rock and had dug his way out. He was somewhere in the Labyrinth now, with his Sarah. This was not to be had.

"Find him!" He roared at his Goblins. "Or I'll throw you all into the Bog!" Jareth disapeared as his minions scrambled through the open wall. In search of Ludo.

End Flashback

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sarah froze as she stared at the creature it was dark red in color and covered head to toe in fur. If it wasn't for the fangs and claws and the fierce look on his face, he might have made a good stuffed animal. Sarah shook herself out of her reverie and started running. The creature was gaining on her. She flew past bushes, taking turns at random, trying to loose the creature, but it kept coming. When she found herself in a long corridor she picked up her pace, the creature possesed longer, stronger strides, and so was still catching up to her.

From the entrance in front of her emerged another sort of creature. This one was bigger then the one pursuing her. This one carried weapons. It was at least 8ft. tall, dark grey in color, and wore rags to cover itself. They had to be Jareth's goblins. Sarah slid to a stop. She looked back at the hairy creature. Perhaps she could run past it.

The hairy creature, stopped as well. But only for a second as it called out a battle cry and started charging the goblins. The goblins picked up thier pace and raised thier battle axes.

Sarah, not knowing what to do, backed up into the bush behind her to make herself invisible. She hunched down and covered her head with her hands. If they didnt notice her she could sneak out while they were fighting.

The creatures came to a head right across from her hiding place. Claws slashing, axes swinging, fur flying. One of the goblins fell. But he wasnt injured. He had gotten too close to Ludo's fur. The other two goblins pulled out a net and covered Ludo. It was one of Jareth's making. Bespelled to counteract the poison.

Sarah cringed in her hedge, praying the end would come soon. She peaked a look and saw that the hairy creature was covered with a net. It managed to get a hold of the axe and tossed it aside. Right at Sarah.

The only thing on her mind at that moment was, 'God i wish i was somewhere else' and braced herself for the blow.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	4. Anything But Ordinary

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, got nutthin. The song is by Backstreet Boys, its off thier new cd Never Gone. VERY GOOD CD! I'd definately get it if you dont have it already. The song is called "I Still" Its one of my favorite's on the cd. Please no one sue! 

Reviews: Always!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 4: Anything But Ordinary

As Sarah cringed in the bushes waiting for the axe to hit her, she felt arms come around her and draw her out and up. She could still hear the goblins and the creature fighting, but they seemed to be farther away. She kept her eyes glues shut and allowed the hands to stand her on her feet. She was being held to a powerful chest and she could smell incense. It was Jareth. She felt the strong pull of magic take over her body. Opening one eye she spied a courtyard, and a tree. They were no longer in the corridor.

Sarah opened her other eye and glanced around. It was a quiet spot, one for contemplation. There was a single door with a window on her left. The rest of the Labyrinth most likely reigned behind them.

She realized she was still being held to Jareth's chest, so she backed up slightly and stared at the tree. Not wanting to give him an inch.

"Thank you for saving me." She said, and crossed her arms.

Jareth placed his hand under her chin and turned her face towards him. God she was stubborn. But so beautiful. Her eyes were a deep chestnut brown. They drew him in. He wanted to stay in her eyes for ever.

He mentally shook himself. She still didnt trust him. But there was time for that.

"Your most welcome my dear. Glad to be of service." He mock bowed to her. "It is my pleasure to help damsels in distress. Ludo was not a part of your challenge. He broke out of my Oubliette. He is a very dangerous creature."

"Much like yourself i'd imagine."

"Touche."

He began to disapear at this, "Well i will leave you alone now. I do hope your enjoying my Labyrinth." With that he was gone.

"Its a barrel of laughs." She muttered and sat down on the ground. It had been 6 hours since she'd entered this insane asylum. She'd be damned if she didnt take a little break.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jareth appeared in his library and sat down in one of the arm chairs. He went through the scene in the hedgemaze in his head. When he had arrived he stood back for a second to watch. His goblins were having a hell of a time capturing Ludo. He would have to execute the poor creature. There was nothing left to be done.

When he saw Ludo throw the axe he knew he had to step in. Noone had ever been killed in the Labyrinth, and he didnt want to start that trend with Sarah. He immediately threw a crystal at the axe and it appeared right back in its owners hand. His goblins had succesfully encompassed Ludo with the net and were dragging him, kicking and wailing down the corridor. He walked up to Sarah and picked her up out of the bush. She looked fine. Just shook up.

Now he was back here. With his books. There wasnt much text on memory loss caused by a journey through the Labyrinth. There was a short blurb on the winners. Saying its up to them to retain thier experience and to learn from it. But since only a small number of people had won, there wasnt much research.

Jareth supposed that Sarah had repressed her memories. She being too young to understand everything that had happened, and just wanted to forget the whole experience. At this Jareth slammed his fist down on the chair arm. 'Damn her. Damn her for forgetting me. Noone forgets the Goblin King! He'd make her pay. He'd make her love him one way or another.'  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sarah was pacing. She didnt know what was going on with her lately. She felt...something...for Jareth. But she didnt know what. It was like she knew him from somewhere. But where? She looked up at the castle. It was still a ways off, but she could see most of it over the wall. It was huge. Her ears picked up something on the winds. It was singing. The voice was wonderful, obviously well practiced. The song sounded sad.

"Who are you now?  
are you still the same or did you change somehow?  
what do you do at this very moment  
when i think of you  
and when i'm looking back  
how we were young and stupid  
do you remember that?"

'I wonder who he's singing to. He has a wonderful voice.' Visions filled her head again. She was in a tunne talking to Jareth, he was jugging crystals. Then it switched to a machine shasing her and a dwarf, who looked like the one from the fountain. 'Am i going crazy! I've never been in a tunnel!' Her own voice sounded in her head, calling out a name. "Hoggle!"

"No matter how i fight it  
cant deny it  
just cant let you go  
i still need you  
i still care about you  
the wayward things we've said and done  
i still feel you like i'm right beside you  
but still no word from you."

The scene changed to a ballroom. Magnificently dressed people danced around to a song. She was searching for someone. The someone singing the song. It was Jareth. They were dancing. 'What's wrong with me!' her head screamed as she covered her ears with her hands. Trying to block out the song. But it penetrated to her very soul.

"Now look at me  
instead of moving on i refuse to see  
that i keep coming back  
yeah i'm stuck in a moment  
that wasnt meant to last  
i've tried to fight it  
cant deny it  
you dont even know  
that i still need you  
i still care about you  
the wayward things we've said and done  
i still feel you like i'm right beside you  
but still no word from you

I wish i could find you  
just like you found me  
then i would never let you go..."

The song ended softly and Sarah drew her hands away from her ears. She had been here before. But why? Why was she dancing with Jareth? And how did she know the dwarf from the statue? These were questions that were best left unanswered for the moment. The memories seemed to be coming back slowly. Maybe Jareth knew. He was in her visions. Lord only knew when she'd see him again. It was best to keep going.

She walked up to the door and crossed her arms. The window was in the shape of a rectangle. From far away there appeared to be something flying across it. She stepped up near the door and realized there were scenes flying across it.

A desert looking maze with pyramid styled walls and sand, a thriving bright forest with huge trees lining the pathway, a snow covered maze with little igloos and snow capped walls, and city scene with huge wooden houses and cats running around on a paved street.

'I must have to choose one to go forward. The city one looks like it could be the goblin city. I'll try for that.'

She put her hand out and watched as the scenes flew by. when she thought she had the pattern timed out she touched the window. The scenes came to a stop. She had chosen the forest.

"Oh hell. Thats not the one i chose. CHEATER!"

The window began to grow, stretching out the forest scene until it engulfed the entire door. The road connected with the tiles she was standing on and the trees grew till she could see them over the wall.

Sarah stuck her head through the doorway. Everything seemed to be legit. The forest was really there. She walked the rest of the way inand as she passed through the door became just a wall. She was stuck in the forest.

"Lets hope i made the right decision." 'Sarah stop talking to yourself!' She walked through the trees slowly. It was much cooler here. Only patches of light could be seen. The trees were engulfing. She shivered slightly and ran her hands up and down her arms to keep warm. She could hear birds whistling, and animals scampering around in the underbrush. It seemed like a perfectly normal forest.

Until she heard the screeches. She'd been walking for some time now. It was pretty much a straight road. A few curves but nothing serious. She'd lost track of the wall a ways back. The trees and shrubbery were overgrown, sticking out into the pathway. She'd been zoning in and out of her surroundings as she walked. Thats when she heard the screeches coming from up ahead.

'I keep walking head on into trouble, i think i'll skirt around this one.' She climbed over the bush to her right and started cutting through the forest. Staying close enough that she could see which way the road went but far enough out that she could duck down without being seen. Five creatures came out of the other side of the forest. Heading on to the path. They were bright orange and yellow. They were carying something. Something that was strugling with them.

Sarah decided to follow them discreetly. She watched thier progress and silently treaded through the brush. She came upon a clearing in the woods, filled with other red and orange creatures. They looked like cats but they walked on thier hind legs like humans. They had long fingers and toes. She watched as they placed the creature they were holding onto a stone slab and tied it down with twine. It was a rabbit.

'The poor thing, what are they going to do to it?' Sarah continued to watch in horror as they each grabbed a hot metal poker out of the fire and at the same time sawed off the rabbits arms, legs and head. Sarah sucked in a breath and turned away, she was going to be sick. She turned back around and saw the cats string up the limbs and hung them from the trees where, she hadnt noticed before, other limbs were hanging. Sarah was on the verge of screaming. She began to back up when she heard a snap a few feat away from her. It was another rabbit. She saw it scamper away into the brush.

"You stupid animal!" She hissed and looked back to the clearing. The cats were gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	5. We're All Mad Here

Disclaimer: Ok the only thin i own in this chapter is the dress and cloak that sarah wears to the ball. Everything else is Jim Henson's. 

Reviews: Gimme, gimme, gimme!

Alexsara: I'm glad your enjoying the story! Keep reviewing i love it!

Kimberly: Thanks for the e-mail i hope i answered your question! More chappies coming soon!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 5: We're All Mad Here

The clearing was empty. The cats were gone, vanished into thin air. Sarah stepped out of the bushes and onto the soft ground. The fire was left burning, a few pokers still sticking out of it. She refused to look up at the hanging carnage. She scanned the edge of the forest. Nothing. No sounds at all.

'Where did they all go? Well, i'm not sticking around to find out!' With that she headed to the edge of the forest, straight into one of the cats. It had popped out of the bushes just as she had reached it.

She let out a scream and punched it in the face. Sending the head flying. 'Wait a second, i just decapitated the poor creature!' She watched as the body of the cat started to walk off in the other direction swinging its arms around. Sarah took off through the forest, she heard the rest of the cats file out behind her in pursuit. She slid to a stop in front of one of the walls of the labyrinth and began to climb the vines attached to it.

The vines however did not take kindly to this and used thier tendrils to try and shake her off. They began playing a fierce game of 5 little piggies with her fingers while she tried desperatly to hold on. She managed to climb to the top of the wall and looked back over the edge. The cats were trying to climb as well, but thier arms were just like thier heads, removeable. Every time a cat would try and climb the wall thier arms would detach from thier body. They were too heavey. They couldnt hold themselves up. They screeched up at her and started jumping up and down.

Sarah sat back on the wall and took deep breaths. Why didnt she think of climbing the wall sooner? Something brushed by her hand and she jerked it up. 'Stupid bugs' she thought and stood up. On the opposite side of the wall there was a swamp of some sort. Dead plants and trees surrounded it. There was a low mist covering everything. The mist started to separate, a part of it floated up and around one of the trees.

As Sarah stared the mist went around the tree and then back down to the rest of the mist. Other off shutes began to separate themselves from the whole, Sarah realized that this wasnt fog. It was spirits.

A hand came down on her shoulder and she nearly fell off the wall. The hand steadied her and turned her around. Jareth's smiling face slowly came into view.

"Dont you know better then to sneak up on people!" She yelled and stabbing her into his chest.

Jareth backed up a step and rubbed the spot she had poked. "My apologies, i only came to give you a warning."

"What warning might that be?"

"To stay away from the Bog of Sorrow."

In sarah's head she heard another name for the bog, the old name.

"Is that what this is? Appropriate name. Why are all these souls here? Is this a burial ground?" She asked and started walking down the wall, stearing clear of the edge closest to the bog. Jareth followed her and blocked the bog from view. The spirits seemed to give him a wide birth.

"In a sense, yes, this is a burial ground, for spirits anyway. The bodies themselves are buried in cemetaries across the Underground. People who die horrible painful deaths have thier souls brought here to suffer in silence. It is a form of purgatory. Any living being who steps foot in the bog will be sucked under and become a suffering soul themselves. So beware, stay away from the bog, do not tempt that fate. It is not a kind one."

"Creepy yet informative. I'll take heed and see to it i keep clear of the bog. Thank you Jareth. I seem to be thanking you alot lately." She said and stopped to gaze into his eyes. She could gaze into those eyes forever.

"It is my pleasure i assure you." He reassured her and took her hands in his. Bringing them up to his lips and kissing each one gently.

Sarah turned a light shade of red and slowly took her hands back. The leather of his gloves felt cool to her hands.

"If you should need me, for any reason."

"I'll call."

He smiled his cat like grin and winked at her. She put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at him. It was childish, but it was worth it to see the look of utter dumbfoundedness flash across his face as he disapeared. Sarah looked down again and noticed that there was actual ground down there. The bog was a few yards behind her now. She sat down on the wall and swung her legs out. She turned around so her chest was against the wall and lowered herself down with her arms. The wall was not as high on this side. When she felt the ground below her she let go of the wall and dusted herself off. It really was cheating being up on the wall, and she didnt want to lose on a technicality.

'Now to find away across.' She walked for a few minutes until she came upon a bridge made of rock. It looked sturdy enough. Just as she was to step foot on it she heard a voice from behind the willow tree to her left.

"Halt!" A black horse poked its head out from under the dead branches and came forward, riderless. Then from under the branches came another figure, a fox, he was dressed as a knight carrying a jousting pole. He was as tall as Sarah and covered in red fur. His metal armor was a glossy black. The horse snorted and shook his head.

"Um hello, i was just crossing this bridge..."

"Noone may cross without my permission." He stated and walked in front of her blocking her way. He slamed his pole down and grunted at her, waving at his horse to follow him. The horse decided he liked where he was and sniffed at the moss on the ground.

"Why exactly do i need your permision to cross a bridge?"

"For it is my sworn duty to protect this bridge. The king himself instructed me to watch over it!"

"Well...can i have your permission then?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because i dont feel like it."

"Well...we'll just have to see about that." Sarah walked up to thefox and grabbed the pole out of his hands. She swung it around and hit him square in the side sending him flying into the tree. She threw down the pole and grabbed the horses reins leading it across the bridge. Once across she put her foot in the stirrup and tried to pull herself up to no avail. She looked around and found a tall rock. She climbed up it and climbed onto the horses back. He didnt seem to mind her antics, he was busy sniffing the moss again.

Once she got comfortable on the horse she lightly kneed him in the sides and he started to trot.

"Piece of cake!" she exclaimed and held on. 'This will give my feet a good rest! Plus i'll cover more ground this way.'

The horse picked its way through the bog and soon they were back in a normal looking forest. The trees had life here. There were all kinds, pine, spruce, oak, elm, even some fruit trees. Though so far there were only crab apple trees. Up ahead Sarah spotted some peach trees lining the path. As the horse ducked under them Sarah reached up and plucked a peach. The tree, in retaliation, grabbed her wrist. Sarah let out a small scream which frightened the horse, who knocked her out of the saddle and took off running. She was going to have a very large bruise on her butt at the end of all this. The tree opened its eyes and pointed at the peach still in her hand.

"How would you like it if someone came along and picked something off of you!"

"I'm terribly sorry, but i was hungry and they looked awfully good."

"You want peaches? Then have some!" He yelled and started throwing peaches at her. Sarah ran, dodging peaches as she went. When she was far enough away she slowed down and took a bite out of the peach. It was as good as it looked, she was starving and so consumed the entire fruit. As she began licking the peach juices off her fingers her head started to swim. Her vision became fuzzy and everything looked like it was dancing. She stumbled to the ground and leaned against a tree. Two bubbles came down from the sky and floated towards her. One showed a dark ballroom with stars glowing in the ceiling. There were dark figures moving in circles, every once and a while a bright white mask would apear. It looked as though it were floating in mid air. The second bubble showed herself entering from all angles. She was wearing a black dress with a corset top and straps. It had purple ties in the front, and if the light hit it just right you could see purple in the skirt as well. Her hair was half up in a mass of curls with curls falling down her back. She had no jewelery, save for the small black crystals in her hair.

Sarah gazed at her own image and allowed her eyes to fall shut. She was completely under the peach's spell. She had no control over her body. Her senses were diminishing, she was falling fast asleep. Falling...falling...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jareth sat at his window sill, dressed in dark blues. He watched as Sarah ran away from the trees and took a bite out of the peach. He watched as she ate the entire fruit, savoring each bite. He watched as she began to fall to the ground. Thats when he made his move. He grabbed one of the spinning crystals in his hand and sent it out into the air, followed by another one. It would not be safe for her on the path. She would be safer in his ballroom, with him. She would always be safe with him...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	6. Tomber En Amour

Discalimer: Nothing is mine i swear! 

Reviews: Keep em coming thier great!

Solea: I'm glad you like my Jareth and the story! I am endevoring in the next few chapters to wisen up Sarah and make her seem older. I know she still seems a bit childish, but dont worry i will fix this!

little.prying.Pandora: lol so close i probably would have guessed month too! Thank you for the review i'm glad you like the story! More action to come soon!

Sorry for the delay i was on vaca for the week. But i did finish this chapter there, i just had no way of posting it! So here it is in all its glory! Hope you enjoy! The title means: Falling In Love, its in french.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 6: Tomber En Amour

The room gave the appearance of swaying back and forth. But it was just the people on the dance floor, completely enthralled with thier partners and moving to the music. The room was dark blue, filled with dark corners for doing dark deeds. There were tiny pinpoints of light shining through the walls and through the ceiling. It looked like thousands of stars in the night sky. There were dark shear fabrics hanging everywhere, shielding off sections of the room. Everyone was masked, with either a halk black and white mask, or a full white mask. Their clothing was made of dark fabrics, making them all blur together in the dark. All that could be seen were floating masks.

"Close your eyes make a wish  
this could last forever  
if only you could stay  
with me now  
so tell me what it is  
that keeps us from each other now..."

Sarah stepped into the room and was immediately asalted by the dark. It engulfed her, weaving her into its web of mystery, it moved her forward through the dancing couples, her ears picked up laughter and soft conversations. The room was alive with soft caresses. There was a sad song playing in the background, urging the couples on. Sarah pushed through the crowd and spotted what she was looking for, rather who, the Goblin King. He was standing with a small circle of women, one of the women was whispering in his ear. Jareth however, only had eyes for Sarah. A dancer passed and Sarah lost track of him. He had moved, leaving the women to sneer at her. She turned away from them and crossed the floor again, squeezing by couples who turned to watch her as she went. It was unnerving having everyone stare at her.

"Yeah its coming to get me  
your under my skin  
no i cant let you go  
your a part of me now  
cought by the taste of your kiss  
and i dont wanna know the reason why i  
cant stay forever like this  
now i'm climbing the walls cause i miss you..."

She cought another glance at Jareth and then he was gone, hidden behind another womens fan. She stepped past the women but he had dissapeared. She stepped up a small set of stairs and walked across another floor. There was less couples here, but they were more interested in each other then the actual dance. She turned back and headed down the stairs, walking right by Jareth. He had put his mask up so she didnt recognize him. Sarah was the only one without a mask.

"Take my hand take my life  
just dont take forever  
and let me feel your pain  
kept inside  
thiers gotta be a way  
for you and i together now  
yeah its coming to get me  
your under my skin..."

Jareth followed her back onto the floor. She was looking in every direction but his. Finally she turned around and found him. He held out his hand and she grasped it lightly. He pulled her to him and put his arm around her waist. His other still held her hand. Her other hand went to his shoulder. They began to dance to the music. Other couples pressed in around them as they waltzed. Jareth pulled Sarah closer until she was touching his chest. She looked phenomenal. The dress acentuated all the right features.

"No i cant let you go  
your a part of me now  
cought by the taste of your kiss  
and i dont wanna know  
the reason why i  
cant stay forever like this  
now i'm climbing the walls cause i miss you..."

He had missed her all these years that she was aboveground. Although for her, this was the first time. He missed her quick tongue, and beautiful smile. He wanted her to smile at him. He let go of her waist and brought her chin up. She smiled at him and he couldnt help himself. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, his hand gently caressed her chin. She gave in to the kiss and released his hand bringing both of hers up around his neck. He let go of her chin and put his arms around her waist, pulling her in, deepening the kiss.

"Its an illusion  
how can i feel this way  
if i cant have you  
its an illusion  
nothing is real this way  
if i cant have you..."

He pulled back and and stared into her eyes. She was frowning. Her eyes held a question. 'Why did you stop?' they asked.

"No i cant let you go  
your a part of me now  
cought by the taste of your kiss..."

His eyes answered back, 'this is only an illusion, i want this for real.'

"And i dont wanna know  
the reason why i  
cant stay forever like this  
now i'm climbing the walls cause i miss you..."

Sarah pulled away and pushed her way through the crowd. She had to get out of there, she had to think this through. She came upon a mirror in the far corner of the room and picked up a chair.

"I cant let you go now  
and i dont wanna know  
the reason why i  
cant stay forever like this  
now i'm climbing the walls cause i miss you..."

Jareth watched as Sarah hurled the chair through the mirror destroying the ball room. In a way it was good. He didnt want her in this imaginary place, he wanted her in reality. As the dancers and decorations flew through the breach in the wall Jareth stood there unmoving. He closed his eyes and brought his hand up to his forehead. Picturing the kiss in his mind. He would have another one before the day was out.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sarah floated down to the ground, landing with a soft thump. Sand stretched out before and beside her for what looked like miles. In front of her she could just see the top tower of the goblin castle. The sun was slowly beginning to set to her left making the shadows of the nearby sand dunes grow larger.

She pulled out the elastic in her hair and ran her fingers through her hair. This environment was murdering her hair. She through her hair back into a bun and started walking towards the castle. She began to ponder over the ball room and its most distinguished person. Jareth. He was so unpredictable. First he brings her in for a kiss and then he pushes her away, when in fact she had been enjoying herself imensely and did not wish for the kiss to end. It was heaven itself and she wanted to stay there forever, in his arms. But he pushed her away, so she ran. Like she always did. Not wanting to wait for a reason.

She kicked some sand and stuck her hands in her pockets, keeping her head down. Men. They are so confusing. Jareth had been so kind and affectionate, and giving her advice when he didnt need to, and then at the first sign of her returning that affection he pushed her away. What was going on in that mind of his anyway?

Sarah carefully navigated around another sand dune and gazed up. Most of the castle was in view now, she was making progress. The heat was intense here however, she moped her brow and sped up her pace. She tried to think about other things, but nothing came to mind. Nothing at all in fact. She tried to think of her parents, but she couldnt picture thier faces, couldnt remember who they were. It was like someone took a cloth to her subconsious and wiped away her memories. She knew her name was Sarah, but she couldnt remember her last name, whether she had a pet, a house, an extended family. Nothing. All she could think about was Jareth.

Jareth, an enigma unto himself. Here was the real challenge, analyzing the very heart of Jareth. Through his actions alone towards her she knew he had some feelings for her. But what was the extent of his feelings? Were they bordering friendship? Or love?

Sarah was now in full view of the stone wall surrounding the goblin city. She could just make out a doorway pushed back from the rest of the wall. She positioned herself on an intercept course and started to jog.

Her journey was almost at an end. She vowed then and there that regardless of how this adventure turned out she would stay and get to know more about Jareth. The kiss in the ballroom had flipped a switch in her soul, lighting it up. It had left her wanting more, more then just a kiss could satisfy.

A smile appeared on Sarah's face as she began to run towards the doorway. She would beat this Labyrinth, and she would win the goblin kings heart. Piece of cake.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	7. Cave Of Wonders

Disclaimer: I own nothing that anybody could possibly want! 

Reviews:holds out arms in wait for reviews:

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 7: Cave of Wonders

Dark red sand flew behind Sarah as she ran towards the entrance to the Goblin City. Suddenly the ground dissapeared out from under her and she felt heself falling. She let out a scream flailing her arms about trying to grab hold of something. As she fell she felt vines encasing her stomach, wrists and ankles, effectively stopping her downward spiral. She stopped screaming and tried to pull her wrists free, grunting with the effort it took, but to no avail, she was stuck there.

In front of her she noticed the vines begining to move. When they were done she could make out letters, and then words, and finally she made out a sentence. It said:

UP OR DOWN?

Sarah stared questioningly at the vines. "Are you asking me which way I'd like to go?"

YES GIRLY GIRL

"Nice. Up please, if you dont mind."

OH BUT WE DO

"Excuse me?" She asked and felt the vines carying her down the shaft. "HEY WAIT! I SAID UP!"

The vines continued to ignore her draging her swiftly down the hole and depositing her on the ground. "I SAID UP! NOT DOWN!" She screamed but the vines were gone. All she could see was a dark opening above her head. She stood up, brushing herself off and looked around. She was in a cave, made of rock and earth, surrounding her on three sides. The fourth side contained a doorway leading out into a dimly lit corridor.

The corridor seemed to be long but there were only two torches lit. Sarah grabbed one of them down and held it in front of her, not wanting to light herself on fire. She began walking, the flame bobbing in front of her. She felt like Indiana Jones, except without the whip, or the cool hat.

Soon she came to a crossroads, there were only two tunnels to choose from. One on her right and one on her left. She checked her watch. Only a half hour left. She chose the left path and continued to walk.

It was dank and mildewy in the passage way, it smelled of mold and dust. Obviously noone had been down here in ages. Thankfully there were no spider webs. The ceiling was a few feet above her head, allowing her to hold the torch up for better light. She heard a scratching noise, like a mouse tapping against the ground as he ran, ahead of her. It grew faint as she walked, there had to be another passageway up ahead.

It was peaceful down in the tunnel, no harsh sunlight, no creatures chasing her. Just her and her thoughts. Jareth. Now there was a thought. Unbidden as it was, it was the first one to pop into her head. She wondered what he was doing. Probably watching her no doubt.

It flattered and bothered her at the same time. She was flattered that he had an interest in her. But bothered that she was distracting him from his duties. Whatever they may be. He was a king after all.

Sarah stepped out of the tunnel into a huge cavern. He light barely reached the top of the ceiling or the far end of the cave. From what she could determine it was gigantic. Stalagtites and Stalagmites grew up from the ground and hung from the celing. She never could quite figure out which was which.

On her left she could hear a sound like rushing water. 'There must be an underwater spring.'

She turned towards the sound and followed it, being careful to watch where she stepped. She didnt fancy falling through another hole in the floor.

As she walked she could see a small beam of light growing brighter in front of her. The sound of water grew louder so she surmised that there had to be some kind of waterfall too. All the walking was starting to hurt her feet, her steps however did not falter and soon she came upon a pool of water. It was flowing smoothly, yet quickly towards a twelve foot wide and four foot high opening in the rock. She could just see the dark reddish blue sky peeking under the rock ceiling.

It was magnificent, a truly calming place. The water was just loud enough to be soothing and not give the viewer a headache. She breathed in the fresh scent and walked towards the edge of the water. It was a few inches down from the ledge she was standing on. Not needing the torch anymore she tossed it into the water and watched it float out the opening.

Time was running short. She would have loved to stay and put her feet in the water. Perhaps when this whole adventure was over, and if Jareth let her stay on her terms. She would be able to visit this place.

There was a path to the right side of the water leading under the low ceiling. She followed the path and ducked under the rock, emerging on the other side to a breathtaking sight. The sun was right at the horizon, its beams turning the normally green valley below her to a dark red color. There was a river, stemming from the base of the waterfall, winding through the valley. There looked to be plants and flowers littering its banks. Outside the Labyrinth the Underground was a very beautiful place.

Sarah surveyed her closer surroundings and found a staircase leading up on her left. It was carved out of the rock, by a very skilled artisan, the stairs were long enough to walk up easily. She began her ascent and hoped to god there was not alot of stairs.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jareth paced the length of the roof of his castle. His face was etched in concentration. From here he could view his vast empire. It was mostly taken up by the labyrinth. A fortress in and of itself. It surrounded his castle on all sides. There was only one road that ran straight through it. However only he could summon the Labyrinth to create it.

He was worried about Sarah, the last time he had seen her was in the ballroom. He understood why she had to leave, but the look of confusion on her face after he pulled away from thier kiss was burned into the back of his brain.

He'd had reports from his sentries that she had entered the Desert of Hopes and Dreams, but nothing since. That desert had once been a thriving desert, with animals, and plants. Now it was just sand. Like so many mens minds above ground. As mortal men lose there dreams and hopes, so too does the underground begin to dissapear. Sarah was the only hope for the underground.

A goblin stepped out of a hole in the floor and lumbered over to where Jareth had stopped to gaze out over his lands. The goblin handed Jareth a piece of rolled up parchment and then dissapeared back down the hole. Jareth unrolled the paper and smiled broadly showing his pointed teeth. He dropped the parchment to the ground and headed to the hole the goblin had just entered. It seemed Sarah had found his waterfall. As he dissapeared down the doorway the parchment he had dropped sailed over the roof and floated out towards the labyrinth, twisting and turning in the wind.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


End file.
